


Exuberantly

by helix_felix



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, i couldnt stop laughing, its so shitty, “smut”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: Taemin and reader crack





	Exuberantly

Taemin has just gotten back from dance practice. He had to stay late since he couldn’t get a move right. After finally getting it, he left the studio and went into his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, (y/n). When he arrived in the apartment, he saw (y/n) sitting on the floor, looking at memes through his computer (I CAN STOP LAUGHING IM SORRY HOW DO PEOPLE KEEP STRAIGHT FACES). After getting his shower, he walked out and saw (y/n) sitting on the bed in ScAnDoUlAS underwear and began to walk over to him. When he reached him, he bent down and placed hickeys down (y/n) neck.  
“No..stop..”  
“What’s wring (y/n)?”  
“We need music”  
(forgive me father for i have sinned)  
“You can pick it this time baby boy”  
(y/n) slowly got up and went over to the speaker. He started playing the best music for sex.  
“johnny johnny? yes papa? eating sweets? no papa. telling lies? no papa. open wide”  
Taemin moaned. “You really know how to set the mood.


End file.
